


By The Moonlight

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is a werewolf, Ben is an Alpha wolf, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mate bonds, Mates, Mutual Pining, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Solo Pack, SwoloFic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Kylo Ren is being hailed as the "next Stan Lee" in the world of graphic novelists... but he holds a secret. His books are really about his life.Rey Kenobi is an up and coming journalist who lands the interview of a lifetime with Kylo Ren.





	1. The Interview of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eveningeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningeyes/gifts).



> I am combining 2 prompts into 1 fic: "Nightmares/care taking & Werewolf stuff is fun"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also: Thanks to my Betas... [MizuPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix) & [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton)... you ladies are the best!

**From:** pdameron@firstorderagency.org

 **To:** rkenobi@thetimes.org      

 **Date:** April 2, 2019 2:15p.m.

 **Subject:** Request for interview – Kylo Ren

Dear Miss Kenobi,

In regards to your request for an interview with Mr. Ren, we are pleased to grant your request. Mr. Ren has a tight schedule, so please be on time next Tuesday evening at 6 pm promptly. He would like for you to meet him at the Millenium Hotel. We will reach out that day with his room number.

As you might guess, we have tight security, and we would appreciate you adhering to their rules when you come for the interview.       

Best Regards,

Poe Dameron

Publicist

First Order Agency, NY

(212) 555-1119 Ext. 1983            

_Holy shit. HOLY SHIT._

 

Rey Kenobi looked around the busy newspaper office before looking back at the computer screen before her. She blinked once, twice, then closed her eyes for good measure, counting to thirty in her head before opening her eyes again, her focus going back to the computer screen.

Nothing had changed, and she looked around again, a grin coming to her lips.

 

She had just scored an interview with the most reclusive Graphic Novelist in the country, a man who had to be practically drug into an office by his publicist to sign paperwork giving permission for his graphic novels to be made into both novels and movies.

 

Kylo Ren was the biggest interview of her life. For those in the comic world, he was being called the ‘next Stan Lee’, and every time a new book came out in his “By The Moonlight” series, there were lines outside Barnes and Noble that stretched around the block. That barely even scratched the surface of his graphic novel’s popularity. His first editions sold for hundreds of dollars on Ebay. The only copy that he had signed had sold for over two grand. No one had ever met the elusive man, and she was, as far as she knew, the only journalist who had ever been granted a face to face interview with him.

 

 _This is a huge fucking deal,_ Rey thought to herself, already feeling a nervous energy that she hadn’t felt before. Since graduating from Columbia four years ago, Rey had been trying to make a name for herself as a journalist. When she had been hired by _The Times_ , Rey had known it was going to be hard to make a name for herself – but she was trying. This interview would be career changing for her.

 

~~

 

Rey sat in the small coffee shop with her best friend and co-worker, Rose, her head still swimming in disbelief over the fact that she had been granted an interview with Kylo Ren. Rose was still looking at her with a wide eyed stare, shocked at the news Rey had given her.

 

“No fucking way, Rey! You’re not fucking around with me? Do you know what this means?”

 

Rey nodded, sipping on her frozen Caramel Macchiato with gusto. “Yep,” she said finally, making the “p” pop lightly as she grinned at Rose. “It means I might finally get a promotion to full fledged staff writer, instead of a junior reporter in the Entertainment section! Should I tell them I need my best friend as my cohort, or no deal?” Rey smiled even more broadly at Rose now.

 

Rose rolled her eyes in reply to her best friend’s statement. “Yeah, right… like they will ever pull me out of the dungeon to move up in the world,” Rose replied softly. “Hey, have you ever googled this Kylo Ren guy?”

 

Rey nodded in reply. “Yeah. No one seems to know what he looks like. He’s a complete recluse. That reminds me, I need to stop by the bookstore on the way home. I need to devour all these graphic novels and the novelizations before this interview.”

 

Rose grinned at Rey. “Oh, you will love them. It’s about a Crown Prince who is a werewolf! It’s really amazing!”

 

Rey leaned on her elbows on the table and raised one perfect brow at her friend. “Is there sex? Because you know how I love all these trashy romance novels that talk about pulsating manhoods and heated cores…”

 

Rose rolled her eyes at Rey, letting out a giggle. “Oh, Rey… just read them. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

 

~~

 

Later that night, Rey sat on the couch in her small apartment, a glass of Chardonnay in one hand, and ‘Prince of Alderaan’ in the other. She had to admit, Kylo Ren was talented at both drawing and storytelling. Before she was even aware, two hours had passed as she read through several chapters, completely engrossed in the world and story he was telling.

 

Maybe it was the half bottle of wine she had consumed, or maybe it was the fact that the main character in the story, Logan Sevier, was tall, dark and handsome, with whiskey eyes that she wanted to drown in. She had never wanted to crawl into the pages of a book before – which was perhaps why this Kylo Ren was as highly regarded as he was.

 

“Jesus, this is amazing,” Rey said to herself.

 

The next time she looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. With a yawn, Rey shook her head, stunned that she had devoured all but one chapter of the graphic novel. Kylo Ren definitely could tell a story, and his illustrations were positively stunning. The battles and artwork jumped off the pages, practically. She had never seen anything quite like it. She couldn’t wait to interview the recluse – her mind was already swirling with questions to ask him.

 

~~

 

The nightmares came for her again, the black figure she saw almost every night following her everywhere she went. Rey woke, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as she sat up in bed, glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

 

5 am.

 

It was the same almost every night. Her dreams clearly thought she needed to be woken up at an ungodly hour, when she could sleep for another two hours before she had to drag herself out of bed. With a heavy sigh, Rey got out of bed, going to the window and looking out into the night. A slight movement across the street caught her eye, but as soon as she tried to focus on it, it was gone.

 

Had it ever really been there? This happened quite often to her since moving to New York. Perhaps it was just being in the city, where everything was constantly moving, constantly in motion.

 

It was so different than the heat, stillness, and silence of her hometown, Jakku. The desert town she had grown up in offered nothing but bad memories to her now, and if she never saw it again, that would be soon enough for her. She was thriving here in the big city – she had a job she loved, and friends who had allowed her into their lives and homes and always made her feel welcome.

 

Of course, there was the whole… relationship… aspect of her life – that particular area was sorely lacking in any activity, which was a subject that Rose brought up frequently. It didn’t matter to Rose that Rey had no interest in dating people she didn’t share interests with – her best friend would tell her she had to throw her line in the water a lot to catch the perfect fish.

 

Rey was holding out for more, though. Somewhere out there was the perfect man for her, a man who would love and cherish her despite her past and all her faults. She knew he was out there somewhere, she couldn’t explain how she knew – but she _knew_ , and that was all that mattered to her.

 

~~

 

She appeared at the window, and he breathed a sigh of contentment at the sight of her. He knew she had nightmares, he could _feel_ the moment she woke, her heart and mind both racing in terror. The connection he felt with her was intense, and it ran deeper than simple lust, simple affection. It was ancient, it was strong, and it was mystical.

 

He was hers, as she was his.

 

He waited, watching until she moved away from the window, staying in the shadows. He would always be there for her, always watching over her.

 

~~

 

The following Tuesday, Rey had nervous energy all day. She had read every word of every one of Kylo Ren’s novels. She had carefully gone through them a second time, highlighting and marking passages that piqued her curiosity.  She had so many questions for him, and she could only hope he would give her the answers she was seeking.

 

A notification popped up on her computer screen, and she almost squeaked out loud as she opened the email.

 **From:** pdameron@firstorderagency.org

 **To:** rkenobi@thetimes.org      

 **Date:** April 9, 2019 4:15p.m.

 **Subject:** Request for interview – Kylo Ren

Dear Miss Kenobi,

Mr. Ren is expecting you at 6 pm sharp this evening. He is in Room 213.

Please remember, his security will not allow any recording devices or cameras inside his room. They will be confiscating your purse and cellphone. All you will be allowed to bring in is a legal pad for taking notes. Mr. Ren will provide the pen.

Best Regards,

Poe Dameron

Publicist

First Order Agency, NY

(212) 555-1119 Ext. 1983

 _Wow, secretive much?_ Rey thought to herself, glancing at the clock. She had already decided to stay at the office until 5 pm before heading to the hotel. As requested, she would be on time, she definitely did not want to anger the person whose interview was going to earn her a promotion.

 

As she stood outside the Millenium Hotel at 5:55 pm, Rey thought she was either going to pee her pants or faint from nerves. Taking in a deep breath and holding out for a count of ten before letting it out slowly, Rey steeled herself, along with her traitorous nerves, and headed inside.

The elevator ride was nerve wracking. Rey tried to steady herself by going over the questions she had written down in her mind. She wanted to sound completely professional, like interviewing an up and coming graphic illustrator and novelist was commonplace for her – something she did every day.

 

Room 213 was, of course, at the end of the hallway, just beside the staircase, and Rey gave herself a pep talk as she lifted her hand to knock at the door.

 

_You got this, Rey. You’ve read the books and done your research. Just be yourself. Be fierce._

 

She knocked, and as she heard movement behind the door, she tried to stand a little straighter and assume a completely natural, neutral look. She needed to be a professional.

 

The door opened only enough for a voice to come through the crack. “Press pass?”

 

Rey licked her lips and nodded before flashing the press pass she had clipped to her shirt at whoever was speaking to her.

 

“Hand it through the crack,” came the voice, and with shaking fingers, Rey unclipped the badge from her shirt, passing it through the small crack and trying not to let her nerves show by throwing up all over the hallway floor.

 

After a few long minutes which left Rey practically quaking in her heels, the door slid open, revealing two tall, well built men.

 

“Purse and cellphone?” said one of the men, holding out his hand. Rey nodded, handing over both to him.

 

That’s when a tall, blonde woman stepped into the room, and the two men parted to allow Rey inside the room. She looked Rey over for a moment before nodding. “Miss Kenobi, I’m Gwen Phasma – Mr. Ren’s Head of Security. I need to pat you down, simply to make sure you don’t have any recording devices on your person. I believe Mr. Dameron told you that you are only allowed to bring a legal pad into the interview with you?”

 

Rey nodded, trying to swallow around the growing lump in her throat.

 

“Please hold your hands above your head, Miss Kenobi.”

 

Rey did as she was asked, the blonde Amazon running her hands down her sides and legs, and then using a wand like they used at an airport to go over her entire body.

 

“Very well. Now, if you would follow Mr. Wexley, he will take you to Mr. Ren.”

 

Rey nodded before her brow furrowed as a thought came to her. “But, I thought Mr. Ren was in this room?”

 

Phasma smiled before stating simply, “Because that is what Mr. Ren wanted you to think. Please, follow Mr. Wexley, and good luck, Miss Kenobi.”

 

Rey gulped before answering, “Thanks?”

 

Phasma turned away with a chuckle, nodding at one of the men, who came forward and placed a hand on her elbow. “Please, Miss Kenobi, follow me.”

 

Rey nodded, following the man as he led her to the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor.

 

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Wexley put a hand in front of her to keep her from exiting the elevator, instead making his way out and looking both ways before gesturing to Rey to step out of the elevator.

 

“Mr. Ren’s room is to the left,” he said softly, taking Rey by the elbow to guide her until they were standing outside a heavy looking, gold gilded, and embellished door. Rapping on the door twice, in the same rhythm both times, Rey waited beside him until the door finally swung open, revealing a well dressed, dark haired man.

 

“You and Phasma clear her?” The man’s dark eyes met the other man’s, sparkling dangerously for a brief moment.

 

“Yes, Mr. Dameron. She’s clear, only has her legal pad with her.” Wexley stepped backwards before ushering Rey through the door. Her heart was thumping in her chest, yet she managed a smile before extended a hand to the handsome man before her.

 

“Glad to be here, Mr. Dameron, is it? I’m Rey Kenobi.”

 

Poe nodded, shaking Rey’s hand with a firm grip. “You might not say that after the interview, Miss Kenobi. Mr. Ren is in the sitting room. Please, follow me.”

 

Nodding, Rey followed Dameron into the next room, her shrewd eyes taking in the opulent surroundings before finally coming to rest on the broad shoulders and back of a man, seated before a drawing table in front of the window. A shock of soft looking raven hair and the hint of the tip of an ear sticking out, was Rey’s only indication that the man was definitely younger than she had expected.

 

“Please, sit, Miss Kenobi,” Poe said, pointing towards a comfortable chair in the center of the room. “Mr. Ren is just finishing up something – he will be with you shortly.”

 

Rey nodded, looking around the room and trying to keep her eyes from going to the broad back of one Kylo Ren. She could hear the scratch of his pencil as he drew something, and she did her best remaining silent – until her stomach betrayed her by rumbling.

 

“You’re hungry,” the so far silent Mr. Ren said, his voice a pleasant rumble as he spoke. “What kind of pizza do you like?”

 

Rey almost let out a surprised squeak at his voice, feeling a strange sensation pooling in her gut. “Um,” she licked her lips nervously before speaking, “Ham and pineapple, light sauce.”

The man finally turned, fixing her with a serious stare, his eyes like pools of aged whiskey.

 

“That’s fucking disgusting. Fruit doesn’t belong on pizza. What’s your second favorite?”

 

“Um,” Rey licked her lips again, trying not to stare at Kylo Ren – because he was amazing looking. He wasn’t your typical golden boy – his imperfections were what made him attractive, from the moles dotting his face to his long nose and full lips. He was definitely smoking hot. “Pepperoni and black olives, light sauce,” she finally managed to say, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

 

His eyes were intense, burning with a fire she hadn’t seen in anyone else. It almost took her breath away. One corner of his mouth turned up into a half smirk, and he nodded finally. “Much better choice. I’ll have Poe order it. Do you drink beer?”

 

Rey simply nodded at him before answering, “Isn’t that the only thing to drink with pizza?”

 

The half smirk turned into a full smile then, and Rey noticed another imperfection that simply added to his charm – he had a few crooked teeth. “Indeed it is, Little One. Indeed it is.”

 

Rey’s heart started pounding in her chest as he moved across the room towards her, stepping around her and sticking his head into the next room, his voice a low timbre as he spoke to someone, whom Rey assumed was his publicist.

 

And then he was sitting in the chair across from her, and Rey honestly didn’t remember him moving back into the room. His intense, honeyed eyes bored into hers, and he bit his bottom lip before asking, “So, shall we start now, or would you like to eat first?”

 

Rey licked her lips, trying to ignore the half smirk that once again came to Kylo’s lips as he watched her. “S-Sure. Do…” Rey swallowed thickly, “I need a pen?” She held up the legal pad she had on her lap, and Kylo jumped up, the movement so fast it made Rey jump as well.

 

“Of course, one moment. My apologies, Miss Kenobi,” the tall man muttered, going to the doorway leading into the next room and sticking his head inside. Rey took a moment to watch him again, realizing just how tall he really was. As he turned back towards her, pen in hand, Rey watched him moving toward her and had one thought – this man was a well controlled, well contained predator. The way he moved made her think of every _National Geographic_ documentary she had ever watched on predatory animals.

 

Strangely, she didn’t feel like prey. In fact, she felt oddly safe here with him.

 

“Here you go,” he rumbled at her, his big hand holding out a pen to her. As she took the pen, her fingers brushed against his, and she shivered at the feel of his skin against hers.

 

“Thanks,” she whispered, watching as he settled his tall frame into the chair across from hers once more. He gave her a small, closed mouthed smile and starting tapping his fingers against his leg as he looked at her, his gaze just as intense as before.

 

Sitting forward in one fluid movement, his elbows resting on his leg now, Kylo tilted his head to one side as he observed her. “You’re nervous. Let’s do it this way – it will be fun. I will answer your questions, but I get to ask you one in return.”

 

Rey licked her lips again, her mouth going dry at how intense his gaze was. It was like he was looking into her very soul – and it was as unsettling as it was comforting, somehow. “That, um, that’s not what was agreed upon, Mr. Ren-“

 

“Kylo,” he interrupted, his whiskey eyes still boring into hers.

 

Rey tried to maintain her composure as she continued on, “Kylo. As I was saying, that is not what was agreed upon.” Rey tapped the pen against the legal pad nervously, trying not to feel as if her soul was being scoured by the man’s gaze.

 

“Then you can leave, Miss Kenobi. Either you want the interview with the new terms, or I can simply refuse to go any further.” He leaned back in the chair, his huge shoulders moving up and down in a shrug.

 

Rey stared at him for a second, his eyes never leaving her, his long fingers tapping at his leg once more. Her decision made, Rey nodded. “Fine. Your terms are fine. Let’s start with this, then, Mr. Ren-“

 

“Kylo. Please, call me Kylo, Miss Kenobi.”

 

“Alright, Kylo, could you tell me what gave you the idea for _By The Moonlight_?” Rey paused, gripping the pen as she waited for his answer.

 

“My childhood in the Adirondacks. My turn.” His voice was like a symphony as he spoke again to her. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

 

“Um,” Rey licked her lips again, opening her mouth to answer when a knock sounded on the door, in the same pattern she had noticed being used earlier. Ren’s publicist came through the doorway from the next room, breezing through the room and looking through the peephole for a moment before opening the door.

 

The smell of pizza drifted through the air as Rey’s stomach rumbled loudly again, a small smile ghosting across Kylo’s lips as he noticed. Poe breezed back across the room, three pizza boxes and a twelve pack in his arms as he stepped back into the next room, his voice drifting back out to them.

 

“I’ll bring you plates and beer – keep going.”

 

Rey heard a low chuckle from Kylo, his eyes meeting hers again, his brows rising as he waited for her answer.

 

“Um, no. No boyfriend. Now, you said your childhood was your main muse for this series – you certainly must have had an imagination. I mean – werewolves don’t exist. How did you come up with the concept based on your childhood?”

 

With a smirk, Kylo replied, “There are a lot of legends about werewolves in the Adirondacks, Miss Kenobi – may I call you Rey?”

 

Rey nodded, looking up as Poe made another appearance in the room, handing her a plate with two slices of pizza and a napkin, setting a cold bottle of beer on the end table beside her chair. After handing a similar plate to Kylo, and setting a beer on the table next to him as well, the publicist once more disappeared into the next room, leaving them alone once more.

 

“So, Rey,” Kylo took a bite of pizza, chewing and swallowing before continuing, “As I was saying, I grew up hearing all these legends and stories. Couple that with a talent for drawing and storytelling, and, well, you know what the final product is. How old are you?”

 

His eyes wouldn’t let go of hers, burning with an intensity she had never seen before. Yes, her earlier assessment of him being a predator was accurate.

 

“I-I’m 26,” Rey said, dropping her eyes to her legal pad once more as she scribbled out his answer to her previous question. She sat the pad aside to focus on her pizza for a few moments, devouring the slices with a ferocity that had Kylo smirking as he watched her.

 

He knew he made people uncomfortable – he had always been an intense person. Generally, he delighted in knowing he had the upper hand in things. “Dameron,” Kylo called over his shoulder, his publicist popping his head through the door mere seconds later. “Rey needs more pizza.”

 

“You got it, boss,” Poe said, showing up a minute later with more pizza for Rey.

 

“Um, thanks,” Rey said softly, devouring those slices with gusto as well. Finally, when she was sated, she wiped her mouth before taking a long swallow of the still cold beer sitting beside her.

The interview continued in the same manner for the next hour, with Kylo answering Rey’s questions before asking his own questions of hers – until he got to the question of her family.

A blush spread across her face, the pen tapping nervously against the legal pad as he heard her breath hitch in her throat, her heart rate picking up in her chest. Rey licked her lips nervously before answering, “I don’t have a family. I, um, I was an orphan and went through the foster system.”

 

Kylo sat forward in his chair suddenly, one large hand coming through the space between them to lift her chin with one long finger, his eyes searching hers before he shook his head briefly. “Don’t. Don’t be ashamed of where you came from. It made you who you are today. Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. It’s the only way to become who you are meant to be. Now, I am afraid, Miss Kenobi, our allotted time for this interview is over. I’ll have Mr. Dameron show you out.”

 

~~

 

Rey had left the interview feeling like her very soul had been bared to a man she had only spent two hours with. She was intrigued by Kylo Ren, and she wished she had a chance to know him on a personal level. She could sense he was a man used to getting what he wanted, but he was also fiercely protective of those close to him. He had so many layers, like a mighty oak growing strong and true in the forest.

 

When her nightmares came for her that night, she wasn’t scared, because she had someone there with her, protecting her from the black figure. Rey woke, and as she went to the window she knew something had changed in her, something so profound she felt it in her soul.

She somehow didn’t feel alone anymore.

~~

 

She had another nightmare, but this time, he was there to protect her. As he stood in the shadows across the street from her apartment, he smiled as she came to the window.

_Don’t worry, Little One. I feel it too._


	2. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Betas, you know who you are.
> 
> Sydney, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY TO TWD!!!

_The black figure stood over her, eyes glowing maliciously as it reached down, the glint of something metal reaching her eyes. Backing up, Rey’s back hit the wall with a slight thud, her heart racing in her chest as she let out a small whimper of fear._

 

_“You can’t run, scavenger. You belong to me, now… you will give me what I want… and I will enjoy taking it…” The voice was quiet in the stillness of the room, the words ominous as the figure advanced towards her._

 

_Rey knew she had nowhere to run, and she put up a hand, as if it alone was enough to fend off the inevitable._

 

_That’s when the dog appeared. He was monstrous, with fur as black as the starless night. It growled, low in its throat, and terror gripped Rey as she thought it was coming for her. She had always been scared of dogs, ever since old Mrs. Jenkin’s chihuahua had bitten her when she lived at her house for a year, before she had been transferred to yet another foster home._

 

_Rey realized the dog was positioning itself between her and the shadowy figure, its eyes on the shadow as it let out another low growl, baring its teeth at the aggressor. The dog looked back at her, its eyes a beautiful whiskey color, with depths and layers of emotion swirling within them._

 

 _As it leapt at the figure, Rey heard words echo through her mind, like the sweetest aria to her soul._ **_I’ll always protect you, my Little One._ **

 

~~

Ben Solo whipped his brandy snifter at the wall, watching in satisfaction as it shattered into a million shards. Each one was a stark reminder of how his heart felt each day he had to go without his mate near.

_Shredded. Raw. Painful. Sharp._

Leia huffed in irritation at her son, shaking her head at his display of anger. “Ben, you’ve only been home for a day. Dad’s brandy snifters won’t survive you being home much longer. Can’t you just bring her home?”

“And bring her into this mess that idiot Snap has gotten the pack into? No, thank you, Mother. The Hux pack thinks we have a weakness now, and they will not hesitate to monopolize on it. Having Rey here will only make her a target. She’s safer in New York, and completely unaware of everything.”

_Besides, all I can think about when she is near is how much I need to be inside her, filling her with pups. Our pups. They would be perfect, just like her.._

Leia pondered her son’s words for a moment, finally nodding. Ben was right – having his mate here would place a target on the girl’s back. Also, when a mate bond was fresh – well, it was a powerful, heady thing, indeed. Leia remembered being newly mated to Han. They hadn’t left their bedroom for three weeks, and Jaina and Jacen had been the result. She could only imagine that Ben would react the same way with his mate – and he had waited a lot longer than she and Han had to find his mate.

“You have Poe and Rose keeping watch?” Leia asked softly, her eyes concerned as she watched her middle son struggle with his emotions. She was positive when Rey was finally a part of their family, Ben would be calm. He was their only unmated child, and it showed.

 

Ben nodded in response to his mother, one long-fingered hand coming up to massage his furrowed brow. “Of course, Mom. I wouldn’t leave her unguarded. I just feel _itchy_ inside. Maybe I need to go for a run. It might help if Hux’s pack see me out running a patrol. It would show them I am not afraid of them.”

Leia nodded, swirling the brandy in her glass before swallowing it. “Be careful, Benny, okay? I just… I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Ben nodded at his mother. He could sense her unease, the unease of all his pack members. The fact that Snap had inadvertently crossed over the border of their territory into Hux Pack’s territory had caused a shitload of trouble so far. Anything could ignite the tinder that would spark into a full-fledged inferno between the neighboring packs. Snap hadn’t meant to leave the boundaries of their lands, of course. He and his mate had been patrolling together, and she had playfully pushed him while they were running- and now there was a huge _situation_.

Ben hated situations, especially ones that pulled him away from being in the same city as his mate.

He ached without Rey in the same city. He ached not being able to watch her through her window after one of her nightmares. It was exquisite torture – but he couldn’t claim her – not yet. He had to handle pack business and secure the safety of the pack before he could think about bringing Rey home. If Hux knew he had a mate, he would use that to his advantage. Ben would never put Rey in danger like that.

Mates were to be cherished and protected at all costs – especially the Alpha’s mate.

~~

Rey felt _uneasy_.

She was normally confident in her own skin, sure about her decisions and what steps she was taking in her life and her career, but today she was feeling an unease she hadn’t experienced in years. Not since her days of moving between foster homes, trying desperately to fit in at new schools and make new friends.

Something just wasn’t _right_. She couldn’t put her finger on it, and it was driving her crazy, causing her to sit in front of her computer at work and stare blankly at the document she should be filling with words for her next piece.

 

The interview she had done with Kylo Ren would be published in two days, and the anticipation of that also had her feeling uneasy, as well as excited and anxious – that had to be what had her feeling off. There wasn’t really any other explanation.

 

~~

 

Running always made him – and his wolf – feel better.

He knew every square centimeter of this land, knew every tree and blade of grass intimately. This was his home – the last remnants of a country that had long since ceased to exist. In its heyday, Alderaan had been a tiny island nation in the Red Sea. Nine generations of his ancestors had been born and died within its borders. His own mother had been a Princess – and then it all ended with a volcanic eruption that had sent his heritage to the bottom of the sea.

Alderaan had ended much like it had begun – with fire, chaos, screams and blood..

Luckily, his people had known what was about to occur, and had made their way to a new land in what was now known as the Adirondack Mountains in Upstate New York. This is where he was born, where always lived. His family had always been the leaders of their people, and the New Alderaan Preserve had always belonged to them.

Their ties were ancient, even mystical. There were stories told by the fires in the summer – stories of magic and ley lines – but Ben had never thought they were anything more than tales fabricated to amuse the pups of the pack. His mother thought differently, of course, but she had lived a far longer life than he. Elders had their own ideas about things. His mother could fill all seven oceans with her ideas, and had enough left to spare to constantly barrage him.

His wolf ran, and Ben felt his mood lighten. He could feel the ache in his heart where Rey would reside soon enough, and his wolf let out a small whimper in response as they ran. He wanted his mate, wanted to rut with her until she was growing pups within her. While his wolf understood things on a primal level, Ben had to handle things from a human aspect.

 

 _Soon enough_ , he thought as they ran, four paws hitting the ground in perfect synchronicity. _Soon enough she will be with us. Have to be patient._

The wolf threw his head back, howling in response. Clearly, he wasn’t as patient as his human counterpart was. _Good things come to those who wait,_ Ben thought, earning a huff of irritation from the wolf as they ran. His wolf was not a fan of platitudes.

By the time they saw the trap, it was too late, and the wolf was howling again – this time in pain as a bear trap closed around his back foot. _Help!_ Ben sent out through the link between the pack members, as he did his best to remain calm until someone got there to help him. The wolf was frantic, of course, and wanted to lick and chew until it was free – but thankfully, the human that shared a soul with him took charge, remaining as still as he could and breathing through the pain.

 

~~

 

Rey was working on her next piece after lunch when she felt a pain in her ankle – searing hot and so sharp it took her breath away. Panic gripped her, her heart starting to trip crazily in her chest, and all she could think was - _FreeNeedToBeFreeLickChewFreeHurtNeedHelpMateHelp_.

Rey stood from her desk, trying to appear calm as she headed to the bathroom. She was no stranger to panic attacks. As a teen she had suffered from them on an almost daily basis. She knew the best thing to do was go someplace she could be alone, someplace she could use the breathing techniques she had learned in therapy all those years ago. The sharp pains in her ankle continued as she walked down the hallway, and Rey had to fight the urge to limp to take some of the pressure off. She was positive she hadn’t done anything to injure it – she had been sitting at her desk, after all.

Maybe she was dehydrated and her muscles were cramping. That had happened to her once before back home in Jakku, when she had decided that trying out for the track team was the perfect way to fit into her new school. This did feel a bit similar, muscles so tense they felt like they were being torn apart.

Rey reached the bathroom, and as she stepped inside the room she was gripped by more pain. The searing assault on her ankle, caused her to cry out slightly as she stumbled. Rey caught herself on one of the sinks as her breath was stolen from her once more. What the hell was wrong with her?

 

Taking a deep breath and trying not to wince, Rey made her way carefully into a stall, settling herself onto the toilet as she took a few breaths in, blowing them out slowly as she tried to calm her racing heart.

 

Strangely enough, the wolf from her dreams invaded her thoughts as she was trying to relax, rolling her ankle over and over again in circles as she tried to make the pain go away somehow. Thinking of the wolf’s whiskey eyes and soft looking fur, and the way it had stepped between her and the hooded figure brought her a modicum of peace. She found her breathing evened out and her heart stopped beating as fast, the pain in her ankle faded from a stabbing pain to a dull throb.

~~

 

It only took Snap and Phasma twenty minutes to get to him, and Ben’s wolf was on high alert the whole time. He had no doubt in his mind that Hux had set the bear trap just within their pack’s borders for just this purpose – to trap one of their Pack members.

As he waited, Ben reached out to Rey. She was out there, and if he could just sense her, then he would be okay. Ben concentrated through the pain, mentally racing along the tiny tendril of light that bound his soul to hers – to his _mates_ – and then he was there, in a bathroom stall with her as she tried to control what she thought was a panic attack and a muscle cramp.

Ben settled into her mind, drawing some of her pain and anxiety into him. He was strong enough, he could ease her pain, especially since he knew she was feeling it because of him – because she was his _mate._

 

 _MINE. MY MATE._ The wolf cried out, letting out a howl as it tried to move once more.

As the scent of Phasma and Snap crossed his nose, signaling their arrival, Ben withdrew, bringing himself back across their bond as he left one last, fleeting thought in Rey’s mind.

_Thank you, Little One._

 

~~

 

_Thank you, Little One._

Rey heard the words, as clear as anything, in her head, and a small gasp of surprise left her lips. She had _heard_ that voice before – in her dreams, of course – but somewhere else, as well. She couldn’t place it right away, but Rey knew it would come to her eventually.

After another round of breathing in and out slowly, the pain in her ankle now just a manageable twinge, Rey made her way back to her desk, spending the rest of her workday at her desk.

As she was getting ready to shut down her computer to go home, an email alert popped up on her screen.

 **From:** pdameron@firstorderagency.org

 **To:** rkenobi@thetimes.org      

 **Date:** April 24, 2019 5:26 p.m.

 **Subject:** Personal Request

Dear Miss Kenobi,

 

Please call me at your earliest convenience so we can discuss an urgent matter regarding your interview with Kylo Ren.            

Best Regards,

Poe Dameron

Publicist

First Order Agency, NY

(212) 555-1119 Ext. 1983

           

Rey gulped, her heart rate accelerating again as she dug her phone out of her purse. Punching in the numbers, the phone only rang once before she heard Poe’s voice on the other end.

 

“Hello Miss Kenobi. So very prompt. Mr. Ren liked that about you.”

 

Rey drew in a breath, trying to keep her voice unwavering and professional as she answered the publicist. “I’m happy he approved, Mr. Dameron. How can I help you?”

 

“Miss Kenobi, could you meet me in the lobby of the newspaper building in ten minutes? We need to discuss something in person.”

 

Rey’s brow furrowed as she chewed on her bottom lip, nervously running through everything that happened during the interview in her head. Had she done something wrong? Had she made Mr. Ren mad for some reason? He hadn’t seemed upset, and Rey got the distinct feeling that she would know if he was upset.

 

“Um, sure. I was just getting ready to leave for the day.”

 

“Perfect,” Dameron answered, “See you then.”

 

As Rey made her way to the lobby, her mind racing, she barely noticed Rose watching her, a small, sly grin on her face. _She’s on her way, Poe._

 

As Rey reached the lobby, she found Poe already waiting for her, a phone pressed to his ear as he nodded and paced. “Yes, yes sir. She just got here. Of course, sir. One moment.” Poe pulled the phone away from his ear, looking around to see if anyone was watching them before greeting Rey.

 

“Miss Kenobi, so good to see you again. Mr. Ren would like to speak with you.” Poe pointed his phone towards Rey, his brows peaking as he looked at Rey. She gulped before nodding to let him know she understood.

 

 _For fuck’s sake… what’s with all the mystery with this man?_ Rey thought as she took the phone from Poe, bringing it to her ear, her accent lilting as she spoke into the receiver. “Hello, Mr. Ren. It’s a pleasure to speak with you again.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, I can assure you,” came the low timbre of his voice through the phone. “Please, call me Kylo, Rey. I wanted to extend an invitation to you. Are you free for dinner on Friday? I do believe that is the day your interview with me will be published, is it not?”

 

“Y-Yes, it is.” Rey felt her heart rate increase, the sound of his voice deliciously low in her ear.

 _The most intriguing, mysterious, sexy man I’ve ever met wants to have dinner, with me. ME._ Rey thought to herself, her mouth going dry at the thought of seeing Kylo Ren again. She drew in a breath, knowing she had to answer him to avoid sounding like a complete idiot.

 

“I-I’m flattered, Mr… Kylo. I’d love to have dinner with you.” Rey managed to keep her voice steady, even though her heart was threatening to beat its way out of her chest.

 

“I am looking forward to seeing you again, Rey. Mr. Dameron will see to the arrangements, if that is okay with you?” Kylo’s voice was like honey, rich and sweet as he spoke to her.

 

“Of course, Kylo. I’ll see you on Friday,” Rey heard the line go dead, her face flushing now as she looked at Poe, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear almost shyly. As she handed the phone back to the publicist, Poe gave her a warm smile.

 

“You remember the room number from before, Miss Kenobi?”

 

Rey nodded as she smiled at Poe. “Of course I do.”

 

“Good,” Poe intoned. “Friday evening at six, then. Do you have any allergies to anything that Mr. Ren should be made aware of when planning the meal you’ll be having?”

 

Rey shook her head, her mouth still dry at the thought of having dinner with Kylo on Friday.

_I’m having dinner with Kylo Ren. Kylo. Freaking. Ren. I must be dreaming._

 

“He’ll see you then, Miss Kenobi. If something changes, please let me know by calling my office. Does that seem acceptable to you?” Poe’s brown eyes met hers, and he smiled.

 

“Um, yeah. Yeah, it sounds perfect.”

 

As Poe nodded and walked away, Rey found herself in a happy daze as she walked home. She didn’t have a lot to look forward to in her life – she basically slept, ate and worked – but the sense of excitement she was feeling was welcome. She knew she was going to be utterly distracted for the next two days.

 

~~

 

_He came for her in the dream again._

 

_This time, Rey was running through the forest, laughing as she looked back over her shoulder. “Come on, Ben, I know you’re faster than that,” Rey said, and as she looked up, it was far too late to stop, and she slammed headlong into the dark figure._

 

_“Now I’ve got you,” his voice rasped, eyes glinting in the darkness that had suddenly fallen over the forest._

 

_“Come out, come out, wherever you are, Alpha,” the figure hissed, his arm going around her possessively as he pulled Rey to him. “I’ve got something of yours, I believe. Don’t you want it back?”_

 

 _The wolf came out of the darkness, and Rey could barely make it out, it's dark fur blending in with the blackness of their surroundings. It growled, low in its throat, and as it leapt at the figure, Rey heard its voice in her head –_ **_Duck, Little One. I’ll always protect you._ **

Rey sat up in bed, glancing at the clock. 5 am. Of course.

Getting out of bed, she went to the window, glancing out of habit across the street. Most of the time, she sensed something there – something that never failed to calm her after one of her dreams. Tonight, all she felt was fear and confusion.

Where was her savior tonight? She felt slightly disappointed that she didn’t feel them there, watching over her - and she hoped that they were alright.

With a sigh, Rey went back to bed, trying desperately to fall asleep.

Friday couldn’t come fast enough.

~~

 

Once Ben had gotten back to the manor after his _incident_ with the bear trap, his first order of business after getting medical attention had been to tighten security – setting up double patrols to ensure the pack was never alone on their lands. At least not until everything was worked out between the packs. The trap had left his ankle mangled and broken, and if he had been a regular man, Ben would have to have surgery to repair the damage. Since he was definitely _not_ human, he drew healing off the pack – and his mate – which helped the wounds heal and the bone knit back together. He would walk with a limp for several weeks, as well as dealing with a constant ache, but he would be fine after that.

His second order of business had been to talk with his mother. Things between the rival packs needed to be addressed soon, especially since they had now escalated. _If_ it could be worked out - Armitage Hux was much like his father, Brendol, had been. Stubborn, defiant and power hungry – none of which was desirable for an Alpha wolf in charge of a pack. His mother had a way of dealing with Hux – in dealing with _everyone_ , so she would take the reins on that, for now. While she wasn’t the Alpha, she was his mother, and that gave her the capability to speak as his representative.

The second thing Ben had done was check on his mate’s safety. After being assured by both Poe and Rose that she was fine, Ben had decided he would go back to New York for the weekend. He needed to be near her to heal the wounds from the bear trap faster – and he missed her. His heart _ached_ being so far from her, and his wolf was pacing in frustration, wanting nothing more than to be near its mate.

Friday couldn’t come fast enough.

 

~~

 

“Rose! I have no idea what to wear!” Rey paced in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, turning from one side to the other as she examined herself with a critical eye. They had both taken a half day off of work so Rey could prepare for her date that night. Her best friend was lying across her bed with a bottle of beer in her hands as she looked at Rey.

“I still say the green one, with the black flats. You look scrumptious in that dress,” Rose said with a giggle before downing the rest of the beer.

 

“Rose, I am not a piece of chocolate cake,” Rey replied, looking back at her best friend.

 

“But you said he’s hot, right?” Rose replied, a grin on her face as she looked at Rey.

 

The blush that covered Rey’s face was answer enough for her, and Rose giggled again. “The green one it is, then. Trust me, Rey. It’s definitely a ‘Fuck Me’ dress.”

 

Rey sighed, secretly agreeing with Rose. The green dress would do.

 

~~

 

It was the same routine as the first time Rey had met with Kylo Ren – except this time she was able to keep her clutch and cellphone with her as she rode the elevator to the penthouse. The same man rode with her as before – this time sporting a black eye and a cut on his eyebrow.

Rey shook her head as the elevator started to move, and Snap looked at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“I hope the other guy looks worse,” she quipped with a small smile.

 

All she got in return was a shit eating grin – which was answer enough for Rey, because at the moment the elevator door opened – and all she wanted to do was get to the door she knew led to Kylo. She had tried not to think about him since the interview, but it had been difficult. There was something about those honeyed eyes and the delicious timbre of his voice that made her instantly drenched.

 

Snap, of course, got off the elevator first, making sure the hallway was clear before gesturing for Rey to follow him. He reached up with a large fist, tapping out a different rhythm on the door than the last time she had been here, and as the door opened, Rey found herself face to face with Kylo for a second time – it felt like all the air had left her body, and the world had shrunk away to nothing, until it was only the two of them looking at each other.

 

“Hi,” Rey breathed softly, her hazel eyes staring into his for a long moment before Kylo stepped to the side, opening the door more and allowing her to step inside.

 

“Hi, Rey,” Ben replied, his tone just as soft, before finally remembering to breathe again and allowing her entrance to his suite. It wouldn’t do to keep his mate standing in the hallway, after all, no matter how secure it was. His mother would be incensed at his manners right now, but he didn’t care.

 

Rey’s presence was already soothing to him, covering his soul with her own signature, the two twining into one unbreakable rope between their souls. She stepped inside, so small, so elegant and graceful, and Ben’s wolf wanted to throw its head back and howl in approval.

 

Their mate was perfect beyond belief.

 

“You… you look beautiful, Rey,” Ben said softly as his eyes raked over here. Truly, she would have looked good in a burlap sack, or – better yet – in one of his t-shirts and nothing else. He saw the blush come across her face as he spoke, and he gestured to the chair she had sat in the last time she had been here.

 

“Please, sit down. What would you like to drink?” Ben watched as she walked towards the chair, noting how natural it felt for her to be there with him, amongst his things. _Of course, it’s natural, you moron. She’s your mate. She’s supposed to be with you!_

 

“Um, just some water, please?” Rey felt parched, liked she had been walking through a desert all day. She settled herself into the chair, smoothing out her dress as she willed her heart to calm down and stop thumping away in her chest loud enough for half the city to hear it.

 

“You got it,” Ben smiled at her before retreating to the kitchen area of the suite with a slight limp, returning with a cold bottle of water for Rey and a bottle of beer for himself. He handed the bottle to Rey before folding his large frame into the chair across from her, wincing as his ankle protested being twisted slightly.

 

“T-Thanks,” Rey stammered, blushing as she bit her bottom lip nervously and unscrewed the cap of the bottle before putting to her lips and drinking down half of the bottle in one swallow.

Ben watched her the whole time, raising one brow at her when she finally recapped the bottle. “Thirsty?” He asked in a low, almost sultry tone. The word hung in the air between them, holding for more meaning than just her current state of hydration.

 

“Very,” Rey heard herself breathe out, her eyes lost in his. Time stretched out for what seemed an infinity, until a tap on the door forced them to break the spell that had been spun between them.

 

Ben stood carefully, once more limping slightly as he walked to the door, looking out the peephole before opening the door to admit a well-dressed man pushing a cart, loaded with all sorts of delicious smelling food. Rey’s stomach growled, and she put a hand on it, hoping it hadn’t been loud enough for Kylo to hear.

 

Ben wanted to laugh as he heard Rey’s stomach, instead he bit his bottom lip and looked at Snap, sending him a mental order through the pack bond. _No one is to disturb us, Snap. Got it?_

 

 _Yes, sir. I understand._ The other wolf answered him, not meeting his Alpha’s eyes – as was proper decorum.

 

As the server wheeled the cart into the dining area of his suite, Ben watched Rey, her eyes coming to his once more. As he reached her side, Ben offered her a hand. “Shall we? I’m starving, how about you?”

 

Once more, Rey felt the double meaning of his words, and her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him, standing above her, his whiskey eyes turning her insides to jelly. “Me, too,” she said in a near whisper before sliding her hand into his much larger one. His fingers closed over hers like a warm, soft glove, and Rey wondered how such a large, imposing looking man could show such tenderness with a simple gesture.

 

They moved towards the small, intimate dining area of the suite, and Rey noticed he was still limping. “You’re hurt,” she said softly, “What happened?” She felt the urge to insist he sit down so she could massage his ankle, but she shoved that thought aside. He might be amazing looking, but they were hardly at any point for her to be so brazen with him.

 

“Twisted my ankle playing basketball with my brother a couple days ago,” Ben lied easily. He had never played a game of basketball in his life – or any sport, for that matter. “It’s already feeling a lot better.” Truthfully, Ben thought to himself, his ankle was feeling better, and now that Rey was in his presence, the ache had died down to nothing more than an annoyance, instead of the dull throb it had been all day.

 

They reached the table, which had been draped with a lace tablecloth, a centerpiece of fresh roses and baby’s breath surrounded by candles creating an intimate setting, and Ben watched as Rey’s eyes widened slightly as she took everything in. She sat as Ben pulled out a chair for her, and Ben slid the chair in easily before taking his own seat across from her.

 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Kylo,” Rey said, her eyes meeting his again as the server started to serve the first course. “Wow, I mean, all this for me?” Rey gestured to the table and the surroundings, offering Ben a heart-stopping smile.

 

“Well, I figured we should celebrate your article being published today. I mean, you’re the first journalist to land an interview with me, after all.” Ben winked at her, giving her a smile as he started eating. His eyes never left her, though, he wanted to take her in as long as he could.

His wolf huffed inside him, pacing. It wanted more from their mate – it wanted to mark her as his and create a family of their own.

 

Luckily, Ben had enough control to push the wolf aside, allowing himself to concentrate completely on Rey. She was stunning, his mate, her green dress hugging her delicate curves. He longed to ply each and every one of her freckles with kisses, until she was breathless and limpid in his arms.

 

They would have time for that, though. He had waited one hundred years for her – what was a few more months?

 

Rey had noticed Kylo never took his eyes off her the entire time they had been together – and while she would have found it creepy with any other man, she found she liked how attentive he was to her. He looked at her like she was the center of his universe, like she hung the moon and stars. No one had ever looked at her in such a manner before.

 

“So, brother, huh? Do you have a big family?” Rey took another bite of food, letting the flavors dance over her tongue. She loved food – especially after having to settle for scraps growing up. She relished a good meal more than almost anything.

 

Ben’s voice was a low, melodic rumble as he answered, his eyes soft and honeyed as he looked at her. “I have three siblings – a sister and two brothers. I also have a niece and a brother in law and two sister in law’s. Not a huge family, but we have a large extended family – people who aren’t blood, but who we still call ours.”

 

 _Like a pack of fifty wolves and their mates and children_ , Ben thought to himself. He wondered how Rey was going to react once she had accepted their mate bond and moved to New Alderaan with him – would she like the new family waiting there for her?

 

They talked throughout their meal, and as they waited for their dessert – Baked Alaska –to be served, Rey bit her bottom lip, and Ben knew she was nervous about asking him something. “What is it, Rey?” Ben asked softly, and as the server set the dessert in front of both of them, Rey waited for him to make himself scarce before she spoke again.

 

“I… I feel this intense _connection_ with you, Kylo. But you don’t let people in, that’s obvious. I’m just wondering how we would proceed with… anything. I guess what I am trying to say is that I have enjoyed spending time with you, and I’d like to do it again, but I have no clue how to even get in touch with you beyond your publicist – and that’s… well, so _formal._ ” Rey’s face was flushed as she looked at Ben, and she bit her bottom lip again.

 

Ben had to clench his fists to avoid reaching out and pulling her into his arms so he could kiss her. Those lips of hers were going to be his undoing. _Appease mate,_ his wolf demanded.

 

“Ben.” His true name left his lips before he could even consider the outcome, and Rey’s brow wrinkled slightly in confusion as she took a bite of food.

 

“I-I’m sorry?” She finally said after she had swallowed her food.

 

“My name isn’t Kylo Ren. That’s just my pen name. My name is Ben Solo.” Ben gave her a small smile, the wolf inside him letting out a small howl of satisfaction. “And I was hoping you felt it, too. The connection. I felt it the moment I first saw you, to be honest. I had to stop myself from opening up to you completely. I value my privacy, Rey, and the privacy of my family. I value it more than almost anything.” _Except you, my beautiful mate. I value you over everything, and I would burn everything to ashes if you asked it of me._

 

“Oh. Ben,” she tested the name on her tongue and it sent tingles down her spine. “I-I like that better than Kylo,” Rey admitted with a small, shy smile.

 

Leaning forward, Ben grinned at her before intoning, “Me too.”

 

They enjoyed the rest of their dessert, and as the server cleaned up everything, Ben gestured back towards the living area. “Would you like to watch a movie?” He asked softly.

 

Rey nodded, knowing she would like nothing better than to be near Ben as long as she could. “I would. Very much so, Ben.”

 

His name coming from her lips was like a benediction, the sweetest blessing that could ever be bestowed upon him. Standing, Ben pulled her chair out for her, offering her an arm to escort her back to the living room.

 

Her hand grasping his arm sent shivers throughout him, and Ben looked over at her, his eyes liquid pools of desire now. Rey met his gaze with one of her own, her eyes mirroring his – she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

 

_Not yet, Little One. Not yet. Not until I make sure you are safe._

 

Ben’s wolf let out a loud huff in his brain before letting out a howl of displeasure at his human counterpart’s decision.

 

“Please, sit anywhere you like,” Ben said, gesturing to the seats in the area he used as his makeshift theater when he was staying in the city for business. Ben crossed to his favorite seat in the house to watch movies – an overstuffed couch. As he settled himself into what he considered ‘his seat’, Rey joined him, sliding into the space beside him. She looked at him and gave him a shy smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she did so.

 

“I want to sit here. By you,” Rey said shyly, and Ben could only smile at her, happy that she was feeling the pull of the mate bond to him. “Ben?” Rey said, looking up at him again, “This…” She gestured around the room, “It feels more like an apartment than a hotel. You… you must stay here a lot when you’re in New York?”

 

Letting out a low chuckle, Ben nodded. “Yeah, and, well… my family owns the hotel. That’s another reason I don’t let people near, Rey. When they know you have money, or power – well, people tend to want to get to know you for what you can do for them and not because they want to know _you_ as a person.”

 

Rey nodded, now understanding a bit more of why Ben was so secretive and careful about whom he allowed into his life. Chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully as Ben grabbed the remote and started flipping through the movie selections they had available, Rey finally spoke, her words tripping over each other as they exited her mouth.

 

“I’m so terrified I’ll never see you again. Because I do, Ben, I want to see you again and be a part of your life… and I feel so silly for saying this after one interview and one dinner… but I told you I felt a connection, and I don’t think it will go away.” Her face colored, and as Ben turned his face to look at her, she once more saw the desire pooled in his eyes.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Rey, and I plan on giving you my cell number and email so that we can stay in contact. If I didn’t want you in my life, sweetheart, I wouldn’t have reached out to you again. Don’t worry, I feel it, too.”

 

Rey bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him about her abandonment issues – but she quickly decided that was far too heavy a topic for a first date. “I’m glad, Ben. I’m glad you are feeling it as well. Now, pick a movie with action and explosions, and let’s get to it.” She smirked at him, poking him in the side lightly, and Ben grinned at her.

 

“As you wish,” he rumbled lightly, finding the perfect movie and starting it.

 

When Rey cuddled up to him and put her head on his chest five minutes into the movie, Ben thought his heart was going to burst with joy. Their mate bond was alive and humming happily and his wolf – well, he was practically panting with joy.

 

_Our mate is here, need her. Need her near._

 

Ben held her like the delicate treasure she was through the whole movie, planting a gentle kiss to the top of her head when he realized she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was even and steady as she slumbered. When the end credits started to play, Ben shook her awake carefully.

 

“Rey, sweetheart? You fell asleep,” Ben said softly as her eyes opened and she gazed up at him sleepily. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he found his breath catching in his throat yet again. As she stared into his eyes, Rey leaned forward, her lips meeting his softly at first, then with increasing intensity as her arms circled his neck.

 

His inner wolf howled in satisfaction.

 

Ben let the kiss continue longer then he should have, and when he pulled away he saw the desire, as well as confusion, in his beautiful mate’s eyes.

 

“Ben…I…” A flush once more covered Rey’s face, and all she could do was look at Ben, a feeling of loss evident on her features. She hadn’t wanted him to pull away, in fact, she would have been content kissing him for the rest of the night.

 

“Shh, Rey. It’s okay. I… someday this will make sense, I promise. Do you trust me?” Ben’s eyes searched hers, hoping to see the truth he so desperately wanted in them.

 

Rey swallowed hard as she thought about Ben’s question. She barely knew him – but she did trust him – and that was very unusual for her. Normally, someone had to earn her trust by showing her they were going to stick around in her life and be there for her – but Rey somehow knew Ben would be. He had trusted her with so much – his real name, revealing some of his background – and he did that without really knowing her. Her decision made, Rey nodded, her eyes never leaving Ben’s.

 

“I trust you, Ben.” Her voice was almost a whisper as she answered him, his eyes shifting from hers to look at her lips as she spoke.

 

He let out a long breath as he found the answer he had been hoping for in her gaze. “Good.” Ben used one long, warm finger to trace the skin of her cheek, a silent worship to the woman he had known was his mate for the last four years. “When I make love to you for the first time, it will be in my bed, in my home, and it will take me a very, very long time – because I won’t stop until you are completely and utterly satisfied in every way. Now, you should go home. I’ll have Snap drive you – it’s late and I’d rather he escort you then you take a taxi. I put my contact details into your phone while you were asleep.”

 

Rey was completely speechless, Ben’s promise to her caused desire to coil deep within her core. As he stood and offered her a hand, Rey once again put her small hand in his, delighting in the feeling of his skin against hers. She stood and was instantly pulled into Ben’s arms, her much smaller frame molding itself to him like two magnets drawn together.

 

Ben lips nipped at her ear softly as he whispered, “Will you have dinner with me again tomorrow and Sunday? I go back home Monday morning.” He could smell her desire of course, and his wolf was pacing again, desperate to calm his mate. Ben knew it was going to take every ounce of self-control that he had to not give in and take her to bed – but her safety was paramount to him. He had to take care of securing the safety of his pack before he could mark Rey as his mate and bring her home. Marking her beforehand would only paint a target on her back – and that wasn’t going to happen.

 

“Yes,” she said softly, turning her face so that her lips met Ben’s in an almost chaste kiss.

 

“I’ll see you then, sweetheart. Sleep well.”

 

Ben wrapped his hand around one of hers, and escorted her to the entrance. When they reached the door, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before reaching out and rapping on the door. It opened almost instantly, and Snap looked just past Ben as he addressed him.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Snap, please escort Miss Kenobi home, and make sure she gets inside safely. You can use the company car.” Snap nodded, and as Rey looked at Ben once more, he brought one hand up to rest on her cheek.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetheart, okay? You have my number… you call or text if you need anything, alright? And I do mean anything.”

 

Rey nodded, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes.

 

Ben turned and walked further into his suite, and Rey felt like running after him, but instead she turned to Snap and smiled. The other man gestured down the hall, and as Rey followed him to the car, she felt a strange sadness overtake her.

 

When she slept that night – she didn’t have any nightmares.


	3. Friends and Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux makes plans, and Ben and Rey grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: Thanks to my betas [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton) (who also had made my amazing moodboards for this fic!) and [MizuPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix), who are awesome writers, as well! You should definitely check out their stuff! Thanks, M and B, for being amazing!
> 
> I have also upped the chapter count by 5, because I am a wordy whore. :)

[](https://imgur.com/BY1F65U)

Armitage Hux paced across the room, his hands clasped behind his back as he thought about the problem at hand. A fire crackled in the fireplace, even though it wasn’t needed for anything more than ambiance. The Hux family had always strived to give the proper impressions, of course, and their son would always uphold that.

There was something in New York City that had Solo’s attention. The Alpha of the rival pack rarely left the pack lands.  About four years ago, he began to make more frequent trips to the city. Something that important had to mean something to Solo – and if it meant something to him, it could be used against him.

Everyone had a price for compliance, of course. Hux was not above using a person’s weakness against them – in fact, he rather enjoyed it. And so, he paced and plotted, waiting for his phone to ring with the news.

Dopheld Mitaka was the best private investigator that money could buy, and he had been working on digging up all the info Hux wanted for a month now. For a human, he was trusted by the Hux family, and Armitage knew he would uncover whatever it was that Solo was trying to keep hidden.

Then, he would strike. Once he had the Solo pack merged into his, using them as breeding stock and for the more menial tasks of day to day life, the Hux family destiny would be complete. His father would have been proud of him. He would have to be, finally taking back control of the territory the Solo pack and their ilk stole from his family all those years ago.

….

 

Rey didn’t know whether to be nervous or terrified as she dressed for dinner the next night. She had thought of little in her waking moments but Kylo –  _ Ben _ – she reminded herself. His name was  _ Ben _ , which she definitely preferred over his pen name. They had shared a few sweet text messages throughout the day – the first one being him checking in to see how she had slept.

Sleeping had always been an issue for Rey. Growing up, she never felt safe enough to sleep at night, and had instead tried to grab naps whenever she could at comforting places – namely libraries and school. Since becoming an adult, she had been plagued with nightmares… until last night. 

 

Last night, she had the best night’s sleep she had ever experienced in her life. The lighter - ever-present - bags under her eyes seemed to agree.

 

Maybe she was finally coming to terms with everything that she had been through. Maybe since she had a job she loved, a place of her own that she loved, and a… well, whatever it was that was budding between her and Ben – maybe she would finally stop having nightmares.

 

Her phone chimed as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

 

_ <Ben> Is it okay to send Snap over in the car? _

 

Rey rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. She had been getting herself around in New York since she had moved here four years ago. Rey was perfectly able to navigate a subway ride to the Millennium Hotel by herself - Thank you very much.

 

_ <Rey> I can get there myself, you know, Ben. _

 

Rey did a once over in the mirror, satisfied with her look, shaking her head as her phone chimed again.

 

_ <Ben> I know that, Rey. Snap is on his way to you now. _

 

Rey should have known she would have no say in the matter. From the moment she had met him, she had known that Ben was a man who liked being in control. She had seen plenty of men like that in the journalism world – but Ben made it feel different. With him, it felt more like him simply  _ caring _ about her than trying to make her feel like she was a poor incapable woman who needed a man to help her find her way in the world.

 

She would have run away screaming if she got those vibes from him.

 

Rey sent Ben back a text, not wanting him to worry that she was upset.

 

_ <Rey> Alright. See you soon… I’m starving, so there better be food. And afterward a movie with explosions again. _

 

It only took a few moments for her phone to chime with a reply back.

 

_ <Ben> As you wish, Little One. _

 

Those five words alone made her tingle in anticipation, and as soon as Snap’s knock sounded at the door, Rey was practically running to the car. Running to Ben. She didn’t even stop to ponder how natural it felt.

 

….

 

The moment the door to Ben’s penthouse opened, Rey’s arms were around him, her face buried in his broad chest.

 

“Hi,” Ben remarked, a smile on his face as his arms tightened around his mate, the wolf inside him howling in happiness.

 

_ Our mate! She’s here, keep her here with us! _

 

Rey looked up at Ben finally, a smile on her face. “Hi, Ben.”

 

When their lips met this time, Rey’s heart rate sped up to meet his, until she was positive that there was no one else in the world that was made for her but Ben Solo. His kisses were gentle, filled with love and promises of late nights spent tangled in their sheets, sun-drenched meadows filled with flowers surrounding them as they made love over and over again. Of wet, cold kisses as they huddled together under a blanket, watching the snowfall outside. Of falling together into a pile of leaves and laughing together for hours – of  _ home _ . Of a  _ future _ .

 

And then Ben pulled away, leaving Rey breathless and cold. As she looked up into his eyes she knew what she was feeling was right. This man, with his expressive eyes and gruff demeanor, he was her home. He was her anchor on the oceans of life, and he would be there to keep her in place no matter how bad the storm raging was.

 

“Ben,” Rey said softly, her arms aching to be around him again as she watched him walk towards the small dining area of his penthouse. Licking her lips, she followed him, wondering if he was feeling the same way. Finally he turned, his hand pushing his hair out of his face, and his eyes were molten pools of longing – leaving Rey wondering just why he had pulled away from their embrace.

 

“Ben… what is…I mean, what just happened between us?” Rey stopped, biting her bottom lip nervously. Maybe he hadn’t felt it like she had. He was older, more experienced than she was. Men with money and power could get any woman they wanted – why would he want her, after all?

 

“I believe it was called kissing. Some teenagers would refer to it as ‘making out’, I believe.” Ben gave her a gentle smile, but Rey could sense he was shaken for some reason.

 

“Ben, you know what I mean… maybe… maybe it was just me feeling it. I… I’m sorry if you didn’t feel it, too.” Rey pulled her gaze away from his, looking at the floor as she tried to compact her feelings into something she could put into words for him – and then he was there in front of her, pulling her into his arms, one long finger pushing gently under her jaw so she would tilt her head back up to meet his gaze once more.

 

“Don’t doubt the depths of my feelings, Little One. I feel it, too - the pull between us. Like you’re the sun, and I have to orbit around you. I couldn’t fight it if I wanted to – which I don’t, by the way.”

 

Rey was swimming in the honeyed pools of his gaze now, and she wanted to drown there as long as she could. His hands were on her back now, making gentle and calming circles over her back as they got lost in each other. Casting a shy gaze upwards, Rey asked, “But… if you’re feeling this as well, why… why did you pull away like that? It felt… I felt cold and alone all of a sudden. Like I was lost.”

 

Ben let out a sigh before pulling her closer, his voice a low rumble against her cheek as it rested against the broad expanse of his chest. “I’m scared, I guess, is the easiest way to explain it right now. There’s more to it than that, but nothing I can tell you right now. Remember how I asked you to trust me last night?” Ben felt her nodding her head against his chest. He moved one hand to the small of her back to pull her closer, the other hand sliding through her hair. “I need you to keep that trust in me a little while longer. We have to show restraint for now. It won’t be long, Little One, I promise.”

 

As her stomach let out a loud growl, Rey giggled. “So we have to have restrained kissing sessions? I am okay with that.”

 

Ben chuckled before letting her go, lacing his fingers in hers as he guided her to the already set table. There were once more candles flickering on either side of a centerpiece of fresh flowers, and the wait staff had obviously already brought their food up, judging from the silver cart next to the table. As he slid her chair out, Rey sat, her heart stuttering as he pushed her chair in before leaning over her shoulder, planting a sweet kiss to her cheek before going to the serving cart.

  
  


“We had Italian last night. I decided to go with Spanish food tonight. I wasn’t positive what you would enjoy the most, so I ordered the chef to make a variety of things.”

 

Rey simply watched him, her eyes glowing with a light that Ben was perfectly fine basking in for the rest of his existence. “I like food. Any food. Even… pizza with pineapples on it.” Rey smirked as she watched Ben shudder, a light laugh leaving her lips at his reaction. Affecting a pout, Rey murmured, “Would you try it… just once… for  _ me _ ?”

 

The low growl that escaped his lips made her giggle even more; especially since he made a show of rolling his eyes and sighing heavily at her before the corners of his lips pulled up into a smile. “I suppose… if you were to feed it to me by hand… I could be  _ coerced  _ into trying a bite. But that is all I would agree to because, the very thought of fruit on pizza repulses me.”

 

Rey looked into his eyes again, her own sparkling with mirth. “I bet I can change your mind, Ben.”

 

He couldn’t resist the urge to go to her, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers before pulling away and gazing into her eyes, one long finger coming up to caress her cheek softly. “I bet you can, too, Little One.”

 

Rey’s heart stuttered momentarily at the intensity in his eyes. The depth of his feelings for her – the love, longing, and devotion – they were all shining in his eyes as he looked at her. Instead of making her feel uncomfortable, it felt right.  _ This _ was right.

 

Ben straightened himself to his full height, returning to the serving cart as he started to prepare a plate for her, and Rey found herself watching him in a dream-like state. He couldn’t be real – she had to be dreaming. Men like him couldn’t exist – at least not in her world.

 

AfterBen served her supper, they talked through the whole meal, each one sharing bits of their lives they hadn’t shared with anyone else. Rey found it easy to talk to Ben, when normally she was reserved around people, not wanting to share too much of herself for fear that they would walk out of her life as everyone else had.

 

Of course after supper, they moved to his living room, where Rey once more curled up beside him, his strong arms around her as she listened to his heart beating strong and steady in his chest. She wasn’t sure just when she straddled him, her lips meeting his, but she definitely lost track of time – of  _ everything _ – when her lips were pressed against his.

 

Their tongues met, over and over, dancing along each others in the most beautiful duel, and Rey’s hands somehow worked under his shirt, the skin of his warm, broad chest eliciting a moan from her. She ached inside, her core wanting to feel his ministrations, moisture pooling between her thighs as she rubbed herself against his now hard cock, which was straining against the fabric of his pants, seeking escape. Ben let out a moan of his own, his teeth biting into her bottom lip softly as one of his hands rested on her hip, the other hand buried deep in her hair.

 

“Rey,” Ben said finally, pulling away from her, his eyes boring into hers as she finally opened them.

 

“Hmm?” She asked almost dreamily, her hands still moving over his chest as she undulated one more time on his lap, trying to get more pressure on her now swollen and aching core.

 

“We need to stop, Little One. We can’t do this. Not here. Not now.” Ben’s hand moved from her hip to trace a soft path along her kiss-swollen lips. “Restraint, Little One, remember? We made an agreement.”

 

The noise that left Rey’s lips was not one that she had ever made before. It was a half moan, half groan, and she found herself wanting to beg Ben to void the agreement they had made. She  _ wanted _ this man with every fiber of her being. She wanted him to possess her completely, and after she fell apart around him, she wanted to possess him in return.

 

“Ben, please…please?” Rey’s voice was a low whisper, full of need.

 

“It’s late, my sunshine. You should go home. Are you still coming for dinner tomorrow?” Ben stood, setting her onto the couch in one swift motion. Rey crossed her arms, already feeling cold from his rejection.

 

The wolf inside him howled in disappointment.  _ Our mate. You rejected her. Fix it… our mate is upset! _

 

_ Oh, shut up, _ Ben thought to his other half. His admonishment was met with a low growl – his wolf was clearly having none of it.

 

“I’ll get Snap to take you home,” Ben mumbled, running a hand through his hair and avoiding looking at her. He didn’t want to see the disappointment and hurt that he was positive rested in her eyes.

 

Then she was standing in front of him, her eyes meeting his as she shook her head. “No. I’ll take the train home. Good night, Ben.”

 

Ben stood there for a long time after she slid out the door, wondering how it all went so bad so quickly.

 

….

 

_ The black figure moved towards her, and Rey backed up against the wall, the small knife in her hand. A pair of yellow eyes gleamed at her, and she felt the figures warm, fetid breath drift across her nostrils, making her gag. _

 

_ “You’re mine,” the figure intoned. “You’re mine now. Your little pet isn’t here, are they? I have waited a long time for this, scavenger. Ever since you were small and scared, shaking underneath your bed, thinking you could hide from me…” _

 

_ Rey was frozen in place from fear as the figure reached out, grabbing her and pulling her tightly to them… _

….

 

Rey woke with a small scream of terror, sitting upright in her bed. She was shaking and sweaty Her hand reached out, turning on the small lamp beside her bed. She was panting, her heart racing and Rey knew she wouldn’t get back to sleep any time soon.

 

So much for losing the ever-present bags under her eyes. It was a nice fantasy while it lasted.

 

Getting out of bed, Rey walked to her window, glancing out into the darkness, but not seeing anything. Her guardian had apparently taken a night off, and with a small, disappointed sigh she made her way out to her living room. Her eyes went to her cell phone, which she had turned off as soon as she left Ben’s penthouse. She knew he was probably frantic and worried about her – but she hadn’t liked the feelings that crept up on her – old feelings she had thought had long since passed, especially when she was with Ben.

 

The rejection of him breaking off their heated kisses had left her feeling like she had all those years ago in Jakku – unwanted, unloved – a nobody. She knew in her very soul that Ben didn’t feel like that, that there was something real and true between them, but she had believed the worst for so long that it was hard not to let those old feelings crop back up.

 

Turning on her phone, she found a slew of messages from Ben.

 

_ <Ben> Rey, I’m sorry. Please, don’t be mad. _

 

_ <Ben> Rey…let me know when you get home. Please. _

 

_ <Ben> Rey, I’m worried. Please… call me. Text me. Something. _

 

_ <Ben> I am not trying to be overbearing, but please. It’s NYC, and you know I worry. _

 

Then her phone had gone quiet until about ten minutes ago.

 

_ <Ben> I’m coming over. I will break down your door if I need to. _

 

With a sigh, Rey typed out a reply to Ben.

 

_ <Rey> I’m fine. I fell asleep. You don’t need to come over. _

 

The message had only been sent a few seconds when someone started beating on her door rather insistently. Looking through the peephole Rey sighed as she caught sight of Ben standing at her door, his hair messy and his eyes almost frantic with worry.

She flipped the triple lock on the door, opening it to the very frantic male who pushed himself into her apartment. Ben started pacing immediately, and after Rey closed the door he finally spoke, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Rey, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel unwanted or rejected. I just… I have my reasons, and I know I shouldn’t ask you to trust me so soon in this relationship – but I have my reasons for waiting. I do want you. I… I think I’ll always want you. Please… please don’t hate me.” He came to a stop in front of her, his eyes meeting hers.

 

“Ben…” Rey’s voice was quiet as her eyes met his, and then she was practically throwing herself in his arms, relishing in the feel of  _ rightness _ that washed over her when his arms closed around her. “I’m sorry I made you worry. I came home and… I just needed to be alone. And then I fell asleep and I had a bad dream, and all I wanted was  _ you _ .”

 

“Shhh, Little One, it’s okay.” Ben patted her hair softly, burying his nose in Rey’s hair. He had spent the time between her leaving and now pacing his penthouse, imagining all sorts of horrible outcomes, panic setting in with every text message that didn’t receive an answer. She was his mate, and he had made her feel like she was unwanted – never again would he allow that to happen.

 

He shuffled them to her couch, looking around her apartment for a moment before he sat down, pulling her into his lap sideways. His eyes met hers once more, and Ben leaned in, kissing her softly and lovingly. “I will never make you feel like that again, I hope. I just need you to trust me, alright, beautiful?”

 

Rey felt the tears come, even though she was trying to will them away. With a small and broken voice small, Rey explained herself to Ben through her tears. “I just… my childhood, I was alone… always alone. Unwanted. Unloved… And then I moved to New York and made friends. And then I met you. And I know it’s dumb to feel so strongly for someone I just met, but I do, Ben. And when you just… pushed me away… I felt like that young girl again, being rejected.” Rey nuzzled her face into Ben’s chest, sniffling as she felt his hand on her head.

 

“Rey…” Ben finally used one finger to tilt her chin upwards, looking into her eyes. “I’m sorry. This isn’t easy for me as well. When I’m kissing you, it takes everything in me to not ravish you completely. I just… I have to handle something, within my family. It’s not because I don’t want you, Little One. It’s because I do. So very much.”

 

Rey sniffled once more, the love in his eyes making her wonder why she had ever doubted whether he wanted her or not. “I shouldn’t say this so soon – but – I love you, Ben.”

 

His wolf howled inside him with joy, and if Ben had been back home, in the familiar surrounding forests of his territory, he would have howled as well.  _ Mate loves us. Needs pups inside her. _

 

“I love you, too, Rey,” Ben murmured, his voice soft and filled with more happiness than he ever thought was possible.

 

“Would you… maybe… stay with me tonight? I… I have nightmares, and I... you could sleep on the couch. I just want you near, I guess.” Ben placed a kiss to the top of her head once more before pulling away slightly.

 

“I will do  _ anything _ for you, Rey,” Ben whispered softly before pulling out his cell and sending a text to Snap, letting him know that he could go back to the hotel to wait for him to call the next morning. “Come on, it’s late. Let’s get you tucked in.”

 

“Okay,” Rey said, before taking a step back and grabbing Ben’s hand, leading him through her dark apartment to her bedroom. She settled into her bed once more, watching Ben for a moment, biting her bottom lip nervously. “Could… could you hold me, Ben? Until I fall asleep?”

 

“Yes,” Ben said softly, his weight pressing down on her mattress. He drew her into his arms, her scent invading his senses and the feeling of _rightness_ fell over him as she pressed her body against his, instantly enveloped in his warmth and love. As he pressed his lips to her temple and whispered that he loved her, Rey found it easy to drift into sleep.

 

….

 

When Rey woke on Sunday morning, it was to the sounds and smells of Ben cooking her breakfast. They spent a lazy day at her apartment, cuddling on the couch and just talking. When he had to leave after dinner, Rey was almost distraught as she thought about him not being close enough to see every day.

 

“I’ll be back in two weeks, Little One, and we can talk every day. You know if you need anything, all you have to do is ask Poe.” Ben was doing his best to comfort his mate, but he was feeling the same sense of loss. He needed Rey near him all the time – being parted from her was like opening a gaping wound in his heart – a wound only she could fill.

 

“I know. I love you, Ben,” Rey said, tears glistening in her eyes after she kissed him goodbye.

 

“I love you, too, Little One,” Ben replied.

 

As he walked out her door, he already missed her.

….

 

On Monday morning, as Rey headed into work, the phone rang at the Hux Estate, and Armitage Hux was quick to answer when he saw the number calling.

 

“What have you got for me, Mitaka?” the ginger Alpha asked in a clipped tone, as he was speaking to someone beneath his station.

 

“It appears, sir, that Solo is spending most of his time with a woman named Rey Kenobi. She is a journalist for The Times. Mr. Solo spent the night at her apartment last night, and they were together Friday and Saturday evening for extended amounts of time in his penthouse. I’ve emailed the information I found on her to you at our usual contact email. Mr. Solo left the city this morning in his private plane, and the flight plan he filed shows him going back to New Alderaan. Would you like me to continue investigating them both?” There was a long moment of silence on the line, but Mitaka knew better than to speak. Soon enough, Hux provided his answer.

 

“Yes. I will have someone in the city soon enough to befriend the girl, to glean more information from her. I’ll let you know when they are in place.”

 

“Very well,” Mitaka said drily before dropping the connection.

 

Hux thought about the information he had been given for only a moment before dialing a number on his phone.

 

“Cheers, Finn. Are you ready to provide repayment for the debt my family paid for you last year? You are? Perfect. I need you to go to New York City and make friends with someone, and you need to leave this afternoon.”

 

Hux paced across his personal office, a smile gracing his lips as the voice on the other end of the phone agreed to go to New York City that afternoon.

 

He loved it when a plan came together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


	4. An offer Rey can't refuse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux makes his move, and Rey finds herself in a conundrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my beta and moodboard maker - [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite). She corrects my overuse of the word "softly", and only gives me a minimal amount of shit for it.

[](https://imgur.com/GrA7O5N)

Rey fell back into her normal routine of work and spending time with Rose, but she had a new dimension added into her daily routine – texts from Ben and a nightly phone call before bed. Rey had never thought she would find herself in love with a man as handsome and strong as Ben was, and she had definitely never believed she would be with a man who genuinely cared about her thoughts and feelings, and checked in with her every day, simply to tell her how much he loved and missed her. Perhaps, it was because they fell so quickly for each other, and this was just that happy honeymoon period before he showed his true colors.

She doubted it, though. She had never believed in soul mates or happily ever after – but she wanted a future with Ben.

As she typed away on her keyboard, working on her new article, she felt someone approaching, and she looked up to see a dark-skinned, handsome man with sparkling, kind eyes standing beside her desk.

“Um, hi there! I’m Finn Johnson, and, this is embarrassing, but…”

“You’re lost?” Rey grinned at him, remembering her first day and how she had gotten lost herself.

“Yeah. Is it that obvious?” He chuckled, and Rey felt instantly at ease with him.

“A little. Same thing happened to me on my first day too. What department are you in?” Rey pushed back in her chair so she could stand, straightening her skirt as she did so.

“Tech. I’m one of the new technicians.” Finn smiled at her again.

“Alright, let me run you down to their office. Sound good?” Rey started walking towards the hall, and the bank of elevators there that would take them down three floors to the tech department. She desperately needed more coffee, which was also located on the same floor.

“Thanks! It’s all so confusing! So, what do you do here at the News?” Finn asked, his eyes meeting her as the elevator arrived and they stepped onto it.

“Oh, I’m a journalist! Rey Kenobi – nice to meet you.” Rey offered Finn a hand, which he took, shaking it vigorously.

“Rey Kenobi? Didn’t… didn’t you interview Kylo Ren a month or so ago?” Finn’s eyes got wide with feigned excitement, and he inwardly groaned at himself.  _ Hope you’re happy, Hux. I’m lying and selling my soul to pay you back for my father being a drunken asshole. _

“I did, indeed,” Rey’s face broke into a wide smile at the mention of Ben’s pseudonym, her heart tripping in her chest.

“Wow. What’s he like? I mean, I have read  _ all _ his graphic novels. He’s so talented!” Finn wasn’t lying there – he had read all of Kylo Ren’s novels – and enjoyed them immensely.

“He’s… intense. And yes, he is very talented,” Rey said, keeping her tone neutral as she talked about the public façade Ben had created for himself. “And very private, I’m afraid.”

“Of course. Can’t blame him!” Finn remarked as the elevator doors opened. He followed Rey to the small office area housing the tech department, smiling at her again before saying, “Hey, maybe we could grab lunch sometime? Since, you know, you’re my first friend at my new job?”

“I’d like that! You can join my best friend Rose and I. We normally go get something at this little cafe just down the street. Around noon? We can come get you so you don’t get lost.” Rey chuckled, and Finn nodded his head.

“Sounds great. See you then?”

….

When Rey arrived back at her desk, fresh cup of coffee in hand, her phone was blinking with a new text message.

> _ <Ben> Pick a place in the U.S. you have always wanted to go. _

Rey grinned, typing out a quick response.

> _ <Rey> Good morning to you too, handsome. Um, Area 51. _

She almost giggled out loud at her answer, knowing Ben probably wanted a place you could actually visit without getting arrested for trying.

> _ <Ben> Funny, Little One. I am being serious, here. And good morning. I trust you slept well? _
> 
> _ <Rey> I did. How about… Washington, DC? I’ve never been, and I have always wanted to go to the Smithsonian. _
> 
> _ <Ben> Thank you. I love you, go drink your sickeningly sweet coffee and go back to work. _
> 
> _ <Rey> Love you too, you beast of a man. _

….

Rey smiled at Rose and Finn as she listened to them chatting over lunch. They had hit it off immediately, and Rey knew that Rose would probably be gushing about him after lunch to her. Her cell chimed in her bag, and Rey dug it out, glancing at her screen and letting a smile come to her face.

> _ <Ben> I miss you, sunshine. Go away with me this weekend? _

Rose shot her a knowing smile before going back to talking to Finn, and Rey typed out a message.

> _ <Rey> Miss you too. Where are we headed? _
> 
> _ <Ben> Well, you said you wanted to see the Smithsonian. Sounds like a date. _
> 
> _ <Rey> Can’t wait. _
> 
> _ <Ben> Poe will send you the details. Can’t wait to see you. _
> 
> _ <Rey> Same. <3 _

Rey looked up to see both Rose and Finn looking at her, the former grinning like a Cheshire cat at her. “Let me guess, that was Mr. Wonderful, checking in for the day?” Rose quipped, looking over at Finn before expanding on her comment. “Rey here has a boyfriend who is probably the perfect man – according to her, anyway.”

Rey rolled her eyes at Rose, blushing. “He is perfectly imperfect, thank you very much. And we’re going away this weekend, apparently.”

Rose smacked Finn lightly on the upper arm. “See? Told you she would blush. I know my girl!”

Finn grinned as Rey shook her head at Rose, smiling. The two women were so nice, and so friendly, he found himself liking them immediately.  _ You have a job to do, Johnson. Don’t let yourself forget that.  _ With that thought in mind, he asked Rey, “So, where is imperfectly imperfect boyfriend taking you?”

“Oh, D.C. To the Smithsonian.” Rey took a long drink from her cup, smiling at the two of them before remarking, “So, do you guys want to get a drink after work? I’ll kick both your asses at pool!”

Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s on, biatch!”

….

As Rey stood before her bedroom window, still slightly buzzing from a shared pitcher of beer, and glowing after her phone call from Ben, she gazed across the street, noticing once again the slight movement in the shadows.

“Thank you,” she whispered into the darkness of the night to her silent, unknown guardian. Somehow, she knew they could hear her.

The next morning, when she arrived at work, she found an email waiting for her.

> **From:** mcanady@oldforgenews.com
> 
> **To:** rkenobi@thetimes.org      
> 
> **Date:** July 12, 2019 7:34 a.m.
> 
> **Subject:** Request for interview – Editor In Chief
> 
> Dear Miss Kenobi,
> 
> Our CEO was very impressed with your article in which you interviewed Kylo Ren.
> 
> We have a recent opening for an Editor-In-Chief at both our small, family-owned newspaper in Old Forge, NY, and our larger paper in Boston.
> 
> We would be willing to compensate you well, with a full benefits package I am certain would be more than what you may have now.
> 
> Our owner would love to meet with you over dinner, to get to know you and discuss specifics. Please be on the lookout for his call.
> 
> Best Regards,
> 
> Moden Canady
> 
> Chief Financial Officer – Hux Group
> 
> (555) 555-0123

Rey blinked at the screen in disbelief, quickly pulling up Google Maps to locate just where Old Forge was, in relation to where Ben lived. It was definitely closer, and maybe Rey could see him more often than once or twice a month.

She missed him every moment of every day. It was strange, after being alone for so long, to need someone as badly as she needed Ben. Moving closer to him – with an exciting new twist to her career – would be everything she wanted in life.

Rey wrote a quick reply to the email, indicating she was interested in meeting with the newspaper’s owner to discuss the opportunity. She couldn’t wait to tell Rose.

….

“Alpha, sir, Hux is trying to hire Rey for his paper,” Rose spoke quickly into her phone just before lunch. Rey had told her the news, and Rose had done her best to act excited for her friend. She was nervous to deliver the news to her Alpha – Ben was known to have a bad temper sometimes, and the news that their rival pack’s Alpha was trying to hire his  _ mate _ for his newspaper was not going to be received well.

In New Alderaan, Ben paced the floor of his living room, his hand buried deep in his hair as he tried not to scream into his phone at Rose. She was doing exactly what he had asked her to do four years ago. She had befriended Rey, and would let him know if anything went wrong that could potentially put her in danger.

“Thank you, Rose. Keep me posted. I will talk to her this weekend.” Ben hit the button to disconnect the call before he turned, tossing his phone at the wall, where it exploded into a million tiny shards of plastic and circuitry.

“Fuck!” He screamed into the air, bringing his mother running from another room.

“Benjamin! What is wrong?” Leia’s eyes were wide, her hand going to her chest as she surveyed her middle son pacing back and forth across the room.

“Hux!” Ben stopped pacing, turning to face his mother as he pulled a hand through his hair. “He’s trying to hire Rey as an Editor-In-Chief for his paper. Rose says Rey thinks it’s the one in Old Forge, and Rey is excited to think she would live closer to me. I think he’s going to move her to Boston, to their bigger paper. That’ll put her further away from me, and under his thumb. Fuck!” Ben yelled again, resuming pacing again as Leia watched him with worried eyes.

“What’s your plan, Ben? You tell her, paint a target on her? Of course, it sounds like Hux knows she is important to you. He can’t know she’s your mate, of course. You haven’t marked her yet. Or, you insist she not take the job and take away her freedom of choice? Something tells me Rey will not take kindly to that.”

“She won’t,” Ben said miserably, stopping in the center of the room and looking at the shards of his phone littering the floor. “Shit. I need to go buy a new phone. Rey may have tried calling me. You’re right, of course. I’ll put some thought into it. I’m taking her away for the weekend.”

When he walked out of the phone store two hours later, he smiled as he saw two new texts waiting for him from Rey, even though the first one made his heart sink.

> _ <Rey> I got some exciting news today! I’ll tell you tonight. _
> 
> _ <Rey> I love you. I miss you so much. Can’t wait for this weekend! _

….

Armitage Hux loved it when his plans came to fruition. Later in the evening, he would be making his way to New York City, where he would meet with Rey Kenobi for a business dinner in two days’ time to discuss becoming an editor-in-chief of one of his newspapers.

She, of course, had been led to believe that it was his paper in Old Forge, when in actuality; he was going to place her at his slightly larger paper in Boston. It would be fun to watch Solo squirm as the object of his affection was not only moved further away from him, but was also working for the enemy.

He loved having the high ground in a fight.

….

Later that night, Rey couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice as she talked to Ben.

“I’d be an editor. At my age, Ben, that is unheard of! I know it’s a small paper, but it would be such an amazing career move, don’t you think?” Rey was laying in bed, curled up on one side with her phone on speaker so she could cuddle into her comforter more.

“Yes and no, sunshine. You say it’s Armitage Hux that you are meeting with?” Ben’s voice was its normal smooth, dulcet tone as it came out of her phone speaker. His voice never failed to soothe her, washing over her and covering her like a blanket with love and longing.

Ben was giving her a home. He was her home. She belonged with him on some insane cosmic level she had never even thought existed before meeting him.

“Yes.” Rey snorted. “I am guessing he is also British, with a name like that.”

“He is,” Ben let out a sigh. “I know him, Rey.”

“Y-you know him? How?” Rey was shocked, and her tone showed as she spoke into the darkness of her room.

“Let’s just say he and I are not friends. Not even close. Just… be careful and wary, sunshine. Promise?” Ben wanted to say so much more, wanting to tell her not to even talk to Hux. Nothing good would come of it. His wolf was braying inside him, not happy with his inaction with the matter.   _ Protect mate. Protect mate from rival Alpha. Must keep mate safe! _

“Of course. You know I just want to be successful.” Rey smiled as she spoke into the phone, her face flushing as she heard Ben’s warm chuckle coming through the speaker.

“I do. I love that about you. You’re so determined and fierce.” Ben was pacing across his bedroom, not able to sleep just yet. It was taking everything in him to not beg Rey to abandon the whole idea, and to rush to New York to sweep her away to the reserve with him.

But he wouldn’t do that. She may be his mate, but she still had free will, and he would never smother her as so many Alphas had smothered their mates in the past. Rey was a brilliant journalist, and Ben would never take that away from her. All he could do was keep her safe and protected – and someday, when she knew the truth about him and his family, they could be together completely, in every way.

Patience had never been one of his virtues, though. He hated waiting for the other shoe to fall.

“And beautiful. Intelligent. Funny. Witty. Brilliant. Shall I continue?” Ben said into the phone, as he heard Rey’s laughter come to his ear. A smile came to his lips at the sound. He loved making her laugh and smile, and it was his sole purpose to make her completely happy in every way.

“No, I think that should do it, thanks!” Rey was blushing, not used to having such compliments given to her. She knew they weren’t empty words, either – Ben truly believed all those things about her. “I should go to sleep, though. I miss you, big guy. I love you.”

“I love you too. Little One. Text you in the morning, and sleep well.”

….

Rey was nervous the next day, and after Rose had helped her pick out an appropriate outfit for an interview dinner, Rey sent a quick text off to Ben before going.

> _ <Rey> On my way to interview. Wish me luck! Love you! _

Rey rolled her eyes at Ben’s response, which came a few moments later.

> _ <Ben> Please remember what I said. Good luck and love you too. Very much. _

The restaurant Armitage Hux had chosen was upscale, and Rey was nervous as the taxi deposited her in front of it. She took a moment to take a deep breath, plastering a smile on her face as she went inside, giving the seating attendant her name. The woman nodded before smiling at Rey. “Mr. Hux is already here. Please, follow me.”

She led them to a small, private table. As they approached, a tall, well-dressed man with a well-coiffed head of red hair and a half days’ stubble on his face stood, smiling at Rey and offering his hand for a shake. His suit probably costs three month’s salary for her, and he looked incredibly put together – as the owner of a newspaper should.

“So very nice to meet you, Miss Kenobi. I’m Armitage Hux. Please, allow me to help you with your seat.” He rounded her, pulling at her chair. Rey smiled at him before sitting, murmuring her thanks as he pushed the chair in, going back to his seat and sliding into it before looking at her and giving her another smile.

“So, let me cut to the chase, Miss Kenobi. We’ve had a recent opening for a new Editor-In-Chief at one of my papers, and I was very impressed by your interview with Kylo Ren. I went back and looked at all of your articles, and they are pristine, well thought out and provocative. I feel your talents would be put to better use as an editor. We also looked into your academic records, and found them to be stellar as well.” Hux stopped as a waiter approached, giving them both menus and letting them know what the House wine and specials were for the day. After thanking him, Hux continued to speak as they both glanced at the menus.

“We’re prepared to offer you a generous salary and compensation package, Miss Kenobi. We want you that badly. I’m sure you would find Boston much nicer than New York. We even have housing available for you – it’s a small ranch style with a garage and a fenced-in backyard – but for a single woman, I am sure you will find it quite lovely. Have you decided on what to order, my dear? I do believe the waiter is headed in our direction.”

Rey’s head was whirling with the information Hux had given her – mainly focusing on Boston. Boston would take her further away from Ben, and Rey felt her heart sink in her chest. She had been under the assumption that she would be in Old Forge, not Boston. She gave Hux her meal and drink choice, and he relayed it to the waiter as she sat silently, trying not to let despair and worry overcome her.

She and Ben were in love. He treated her like she was the most important thing in his world.

They could make this work.

“Are you alright, Miss Kenobi? You look a bit shell-shocked.” Hux smiled at Rey, pleased his plan seemed to be working so far.

“Yes, I’m… I’m floored, Mister Hux-“ Rey gave him a smile as he leaned forward.

“Please, call me Armie. Everyone does.”

“Alright, Armie. I am absolutely thrilled that you wanted me to fulfill this position. I am a bit confused, though. I guess I thought the paper in question was in Old Forge.” Rey toyed with the crystal water glass in front of her, one finger running around the rim lazily.

“There is a position open there as well. I do apologize if Moden led you to believe you would be there. I think your talents would be better used in Boston. It’s not a huge paper, of course, but larger than the one in Old Forge.” Hux slid a folder across the table to her. “All the details are in there. If you agree to it, we’ll have the employment paperwork drawn up, and you can start the first of next month. I should have asked, and my apologies for this, my dear – do you have a significant other you cohabitate with? If so, the house should be plenty big enough for two.”

“I, um,” Rey’s face colored as she thought of Ben. “I have a boyfriend, but we don’t live together, so all is well there.”

“Perfect.” Armitage smiled at her, inwardly clenching his fists and cheering. He had her in his grasp, and soon, he would watch Solo cringe as he tightened the noose around her neck a little more.

Rey tried to be wary of the man as they ate dinner, the conversation between them was light and easy, a lot of it about their old homes in England. It was nice to talk to someone who had walked the same streets she had as a child, and she found herself laughing several times during the meal. Armie put her at ease, and she was curious to find out from Ben what issues the two of them had.

As she made her way home from the restaurant, she texted Ben.

> _ <Rey> Will call you soon, big guy. On my way home. _
> 
> _ <Ben> I’ve been worried. Love you. _

Rey rolled her eyes again. While she loved having Ben watch over her like he did, she was fine. She knew how to survive on her own – she’d been doing it since she was a kid, after all.

An hour later, and Rey was huffing at her boyfriend in annoyance over the phone. “Ben! Look, I know, okay? Boston is further away, but we will still see each other a lot. I can come there, you can come to Boston! Can we just talk about it this weekend, please?”

Ben huffed as well on his end as he paced across his room. He could feel the rage building up inside him, and he knew he would have to let his wolf out for a run after he got off the phone. He was pacing inside him, wanting to run off the anxiety of knowing their mate was probably going to be under Hux’s control soon.

“Rey, please. Just… consider staying where you are? You have a good life in New York. You’ve got friends. A good job and apartment. And… me only a few hours away.”

“We’ll talk about it this weekend, Ben. Okay? Now, I need to go to sleep. Only a few days until I get to see you, and I don’t want us to fight. I love you, and I miss you so bad.” Rey didn’t want to fight with Ben, but he was taking this far harder than she had anticipated.

“Yeah. Love and miss you too, sunshine. Sleep well.” As soon as the call disconnected, Ben turned and threw his phone again, heading immediately outside to let his wolf run – and hopefully burn off some aggression somehow before it ate away at his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
